Episode 4183
4183 The Ringmaster Displays 11 Purple Pooches (EKA: [[3194|'3194']]) Body parts song sung in Spanish (EKA: 3195) "The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls (EKA: 3146) Ernie sings "The Insects In Your Neighborhood" T For Tiger, Teapot, Television & Taxi (EKA: 4005) Soul O Ruby shows James Galway that she has trouble playing the flute. He shows her how to blow into it, but she eventually decides to use it as a baton instead, while he plays. (EKA: 3657) I've Got A Mind: Birds Flamingos Walk Around To Classical Music (EKA: 3147) The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on (EKA: 3449) Rubber Stamps: 11 (EKA: 3194) Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Down By The Bay", while Tina, Amy & Derek put puppets on our hands as Barney, Michael, Luci & Adam watch the puppet show (EKA: 3453) Dinosaur Tries To Move Around The Rock (EKA: 3276) Letter O Hoist Snacks On Parade: Raisins (EKA: 3152) Balthazar, Raisin, Hortense, Mew, Rugby & Ditz sings "Be Possitive, Try Possitive" (EKA: 2544) Sand O / o (EKA: 3449) It's A Lovely Eleven Morning (EKA: 3657) Mad Painter: 11 (EKA: 3194) A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes (EKA: 3314) Loretta Lynn sings "Songs Are For Singing" to some kids O For Orange Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. (EKA: 3194) Part Of A Whole (EKA: 3294) Speech Balloon: T - Top The Kidsongs Kids sings "Water, Water, Everywhere, We're Gonna Get Wet" as they come along on the river rides to ger all wet Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) Rowlf the Dog plays Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring", but gets interrupted by Beauregard (EKA: 4006) T For Toothbrush & T For Toothpaste A hand draws a castle with a growling dragon inside, which scares the princess until her knight in shining armor leads the dragon away (EKA: 3449) Oscar The Grouch sings "Swamp Mushy Muddy" T For Type-Writer & Toe Butterflies (EKA: 3099) Cecille Sings "I Wanna Be Me" (EKA: 3146) Kathy plays a classroom fairy tale version of "Little Red Riding Hood" & learns better not to talk to strangers (EKA: 3195) T For Turtle T Es Para Telefono Luci, Michael & Tina sings "Tingalayo" (EKA: 3403) Fan Reveals The Letter O Milo Counting: 11 (EKA: 3657) "Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. (EKA: 3294) An alien comes across a pair of tree trunks; one with multi-colored leaves, the other without. He finds and grows leaves to mount on the other tree, then strings a hammock between the two Category:Mike's Episode Guide